When I'm With You
by BellynnxLoveless
Summary: Casey discovers Edwins observations about her personality change when it comes to boyfriends. The files help Casey discover that there is one person that she is constantly herself with. Dasey : oneshot. Rating only for language.


Another little one shot. When I was writing chapter two of Breakaway I noticed the truth behind how Casey always changes for the guys she dates.. && this is just about how she comes to realize that for herself :) Oh && I'm also aware that Noel and Casey never actually dated on the show.. but I'm just gonna say that they did.

xxoo,Bee.

&& as always, REVIEW!

* * *

**When I'm With You;**

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
__It's like no matter what I do.  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
__And **I'm only me when I'm with you**_**.**

It was the weekend after graduation, and things in the McDonald-Venturi house were almost peaceful. Of course, the main reason for that was because Derek was away for the weekend on a 'guys trip'. He, Sam, Ralph, and Sheldon (who was only invited because he offered to pay for most of the food and alcohol), had gone camping. Casey was thrilled, and entire weekend without Derek? It was like heaven. She didn't have to worry about being pranked, made fun of, or fighting with him over the remote.

After breakfast with the family, the rest of the kids were off doing their own thing. Lizzie had soccer practice, Edwin had a birthday party, and George and Nora had taken Marti on a playdate at the park with a few of her friends. Casey had the house to herself, which rarely ever happened. The first thing she decided to do was take a nice long bubble bath.

After running the water, Casey quickly undressed, pressing play on the stereo she'd brought into the bathroom, before beginning to pour her bath beads into the water. She hadn't noticed the different color of the beats as she put them in the water, but as they started to grow into what looked like tiny black snakes she screamed. It actually looked like tons of little snakes were swimming around the bathtub.

Once she caught her breath, she realized they weren't actually moving.

"Der-ek" she grumbled to herself, but realized how much of a childish prank it was, something he would've done when they were fifteen, not eighteen.

Fifteen.

That was the key.

"Edwin" she growled after she realized it must've been him. She shuddered as she reached in the water to drain it, feeling the slimyness of the water growing creatures. Still angry, she ran off to her room and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top before making her way towards her step brothers room.

It was a complete mess, or well, a rather organized mess actually, she was afraid to touch anything though. After all, he was a teenager. She looked around for a little while before checking the closet, looking around there curiously before discovering a filing cabinet.

"What the hell does a fifteen year old need with a filing cabinet?" she questioned herself out loud, knowing it must've been an old one George had given him. She instantly went towards the drawer, trying to pull it open.

"Fuck" she huffed, seeing that it was locked.

She thought for a second before running off to her room, returning with a nail file, and a bobby pin to attempt to break the lock. It worked on TV, why wouldn't it work for her?

After fiddling with the lock for a good fifteen minutes, she was about to give up, when finally she was able to turn the lock with the file.

Damn, I wish Derek could've seen that she thought to herself, obviously impressed that she was able to pick a lock.

She looked through the files mindlessly, he had them separated by each family member, to no surprise to her. What was a little odd was that her and Dereks files were the thickest. She went straight for hers, wondering what kind of dirt her little brother could possibly have on her.

Most of it was stupid, just little observations about her. Little pictures of the dumb stuff Casey did on the daily, such as tripped down half the stairs, or falling flat on her face after tripping over her own feet.

It was the notebook crammed behind everything that really interested her.

The Boyfriend Files.

Casey rolled her eyes, this kid really was pathetic.

She began reading, the first chapter was about Sam. It even had a picture of the two kissing taped on the first page, how the hell had he gotten that?

The notes included Caseys personality change. She'd gone from feminist, to dressing like a slut (and yes, thats exactly how he put it), her ups and downs throughout their many break ups, even an entire page on Dereks 'jealousy'.

The next was Max.

She'd gone from being in the poetry club, thinking cheerleaders were mindless bimbos, to becoming co captain of the cheerleading squad, wearing her quarterback boyfriends lettermans jacket. Next to it was a picture of the two of them, him in a jersey, and her in her cheerleading outfit outside of a game.

Her heart sank, how was it possible that he noticed her changes, when even she didn't?

There was three pages of notes on her phase of self discovery once again, and how she'd met Noel.

With Noel she turned into an acting bug, starring in the school musical, and she was back to her feminist ways one again.

Then it was on to the worst of them all. Truman.

That was the hardest to read. He talked about how she had gone from a girl with a promising future, to skipping classes and sneaking out for parties.

How did he know she was sneaking out when even her mom didn't?

It also said how once she started dating Truman, her family became less important, and she became selfish.

The hardest part was, she knew it was the truth.

She thought that was the end, but as she started to put the notebook back, a picture fell out.

She couldn't help but smile. It was the only picture of the bunch that she actually looked happy in. It was her normal weekend lounge around outfit. A light pink track suit and a tank top. Her face was free of makeup, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

It was of her and Derek. They were fighting over the remote, as always, but she never would've guessed that they'd both have huge grins spread across their face.

She flipped through the notebook, and the entire back half was the longest chapter of them all.

THE DASEY FILES.

She grinned as she read through the words on the page. It was all about their fighting, or Dereks unusual softness for the blue eyed girl. How through every breakup, fighting with him was the only normal Casey behavior.

She would never doubt Edwin again, though she was still going to get him back for the bath bead prank, she was thankful that he was able to show her something she wasn't sure she'd ever admit to on her own.

Before she could figure out how she was going to get back at him though, she first had a plan for Derek. She picked up her mess, and put everything back the way it was, except for the notebook.

After making sure his room was the same organized mess it was before she ram-sacked it, she ran off to Dereks room. She left the notebook under his pillow,after jotting something on the back of the picture of them. She went about the rest of her day as normal, leaving a little present in Edwins room as well.

It was hours later when the rest of the family returned, including Derek who had finally made it home from his guys weekend. The family ate dinner, and Edwin scarfed his down quickly before returning to his room, thats when Casey heard his girlish scream.

He was quickly back down the stairs, looking like he'd just seen a ghost, and Casey just smirked as his father asked him what was wrong.

"Mouse!" he was still obviously in shock.

"Whats wrong Ed, someone put a mouse in your backpack?" Casey questioned, watching him glare, "next time think twice about messing with my stuff" she said simply, and pranced off to her room. Though Edwin was still angry, the rest of the family had a good laugh out of it.

Derek later returned to his room as well, he turned on his CD player before leaning back on his pillows, trying to relax after a very long weekend. He felt something under his pillow, and pulled it out, he instantly began to read. Thinking it was something Edwin had left for revenge on Casey. After reading through all of his little brothers notes, including the long chapter of the Dasey files, he couldn't help but smile. That kid was entirely too smart. As he finished the last page, the picture of the two of them fell onto his lap, and as he turned it over his eyes went wide with shock.

In her perfect cursive writing, he had written

_"i'm only me, when i'm with you_" with a tiny heart beside it.

His stomach started doing flips as he stared at the lyrics.

He stayed in his room for hours, until he was sure that the rest of the house was asleep before he crept towards her room.

He knocked on the door lightly, suddenly becoming nervous. Her footsteps came closer, and he was very close to bolting back to his room, but he was stuck in place.

Finally the door opened, and there she stood. Sweats and a tank top, no makeup, hair a mess. She was beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his lips crashing against his. It should be illegal for someone to feel that much from one kiss.

Thats when the flash went off and the two broke away unwillingly.

Both of their attention shot towards the two fifteen year olds who looked just as shocked as them, Lizzie was the one with the camera in her hand.

"Lizzie!"

"Edwin!"

The two oldest screamed in unison, running towards their 'observers'.

* * *

Review :)

Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
